a Demons Lords Mate V2
by Blackenergy666
Summary: a new kyuubi meets a broken tsunade what will happen?


A Demon Lords Mate

"**FUCK YH**" demon/were-fox speech

"_**Jutsu**_" Jutsu

"_Holy hell_" thought.

Summary: NaruTsu Lemon One-shot, Naruto awoke two bloodlines when he fought Mizuki and ran form Konoha out of fear, Tsunade is broken and alone at the loss of Shizune to Orochimaru and Kabuto, filled with nothing but sadness she is about to lose everything when Naruto finds her about to be raped. What will happen?

In the dead of night a blond haired man runs his reason fear. Fear of rejection, fear of society, why does he have this fear you ask?, well he has it because he is the jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox. Kurama had felt his hosts fear and worthiness.

Recognising his bloodline, the ones he created a thousand years ago, he smiled as he began to be absorbed, it was the last he could do.

You see thousands of years ago Kurama created the 'Kitsune no Kakkou' and the 'Hollow no Kakkou' or the 'Fox Form' and the 'Hollow Form' both of these form were created for amusement.

He chuckled at the irony of it all; the bloodlines despite being created out of his boredom were now what was killing him. He gave a full blown laugh when he saw that his power was being absorbed by both at the same time, meaning when this was over his vessel would be twice as powerful as he was.

Irony was a cruel mistress and right now he was loving her all the more. The boy would become a god.

(Time skip: 6 Months)

A blonde buxom was walking down a road with her head down, now normally you see this big breasted woman of blowing all her cash at a casino, but presently this woman is in denial as she has lost all the things close to her, first her brother then her lover, now the woman she considered a daughter was beaten and raped in front of her, she had been powerless to stop them. Even now her screams and cries for help still echoed in her ears, the final smile saying she forgave her and that she understood that she couldn't help her was still there every time she closed her eyes, she killed the two who did it. But now the woman is nothing but a broken shell, broken to the point she doesn't realise she is being stalked by some very underhanded debt collectors.

She walks into an alleyway as a short cut to her hotel but didn't make it out. Her stalkers got her then and there and in her current state she couldn't stop them. One of them spoke "Well well well what do we have here the 'legendary sucker' out all alone" this one was fat he was smirking and double chin wobbling as he spoke. Another this one tall and skinny said "I wonder if that title has another meaning" the woman tiered and horrified, tried to fight and worm her way free but couldn't. her usual titan-like strength was gone, her emotional state a mess preventing her from accessing her chakra as she couldn't focus. Before she could scream the fat one of them kicked out her legs and forced his small dick into her mouth and made her deep throat him. No one heard the bestial growling near by.

Antagonizing slow, enjoying the horrified look on her face they striped her till there was nothing left of her cloths on her. The skinny one of them was about to enter her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain of losing her virginity as she didn't get the chance with Dan (**AN**: her former lover) a flash of golden orange appeared then there was a crack of thunder and a bloodlust filled roar and set of 4 blood curling screams, she opened her eyes to see they were dead, Tsunade was swept of the ground still in a daze and was just able to make out a mop of orangey-blonde hair before she passed out.

(Time Skip, Unknown Location)

When she awoke, she was in a very comfortable bed, as she sat up her trained shinobi instincts kicked in, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area only to see the mop of hair before she passed out, only this time she was able to see that it was a 'he' that had saved her and that said savour was a Greek god; he stood at 6'6 with wild and untamed hair reaching his waist and has a chiselled face toned abs and a mutherfuckin 12 pack, he had lean legs and fur lined his chest, for arms and shins as well as having 9 furry tails swishing behind him, his finger nails looked like claws and he had a set of elongated k9's, he looked like his hair wild and untamed but ruggedly handsome. His eyes contained both power and wisdom, but she was able to see barley restrained lust there as well.

A soft spoke "**Do not be afraid Tsunade-Chan, you are safe here**" not trusting him she speaks with her eyes trained on him "Who are you?, why am I here?, what are you going to do with me?" he responds with a gentle but powerful tone "**My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you are here to receive a special gift and I want to take you as my mate if you will allow me**" saying the last part seductively as he cress her hair, his mouth set in a smirk, electing a blush form her, she asks "W-what type of g-g-gift?" smirking he said "**the gift of immortality and the very thing you have had ripped away from you….love**" strutting over to her as she stuttered out a reply "W-w-w-what?" in between kissing her neck Naruto purred out "**yes my lovely vixen love I myself am immortal and I promise to be with you for ever and a Kitsune never breaks a promise**" she blushes but turns around and kiss him full on the lips. Breaking lip contact she said with total confidence "I accept" she shivers at the glint in his eyes.

(**AN: LEMON WARRING LEMON WARRING**)

Pushing Tsunade to the bed he threw the covers off her to revel her body to the world and him "**My my you look even better when lying on your back**" he purred while leaning down his hard member positioned just her entrance, he teased her by rubbing her pussey. She cried out "HURRY! PLEASE HURRY UP AND PUT IT IN ME"

Naruto smirked "**My my eager aren't we**" but he complied with a mighty thrust his full XXX inches was inside her making her scream in pain as her hymen broke and her virginity was taken from her, her clutch on the bed was so intense her fingers ripped into it. She screamed again as he thrust into her with more force than before. Accompanying his thrust was a bite to the neck. She screamed louder due to pleasure.

Screaming she shouted "HARDER NARU-KUN OH FASTER FASTER! OH FUCK…MEEEEEEEEE….FASTERRRRRRRRRRR!" naruto's pace increased much to her delight as he thrust into her again and again all the while enjoying her scream "NARUTO-KUN OH SOOO GOOOOOD" and "KAMI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE".

He soon flipped her so her face was by his dick and her Pusey was in front of his lips licking her Pusey he heard her moan as she began sucking him off, the kept this going until they came in each other's mouth, finally he sat her on his dick and began to pound into her ass making her scream "OH KAMI THIS IS SOO GOOD FASTER YOU FUCKIN HORNY DEMON FOX FUCKER FASTER KAMI DAMN IT" he loved it so much to hear her scream and insult him like that he did just she said and went faster, she spun round on his dick and kissed him on the lips in a very lust filled kiss.

Naruto broke lip contact so he could make her have one the biggest orgasms of her now long life, sinking his fangs into her neck she screamed so hard it broke the sound barrier he had set up and she was heard thought the forest they were in. reposition her on his dick so he was in her Pusey he lay down. He continued to pump at a steady pace for the next hour.

(**AN: LEMON WARRING LEMON WARRING**)

When Tsunade woke up the next day she felt sore and good looking up into naruto's slighted red eyes she sighed happily and snuggled further into his fur. Chuckling Naruto said "**do like the new changes my hime**" she replies "**yes I do it feels so much warmer now, but kyuu-kun will I get pregnant?** "she asked, smirking he said "**why rush my dear you just became a demon and already wanting kids jeez….no you won't become pregnant but later when you're ready you will**" the demonic share a passionate kiss to let them know this is real and they sit and watch the sun rise.


End file.
